


To be there for your love.

by Happyfeet2002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: #upsteadtalk #upsteadhug #love #cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyfeet2002/pseuds/Happyfeet2002
Summary: Basically a short one shot on Jay’s Reaction to Hailey’s stress on new Chicago Pd episode 8x08. Basically the missing content on what happened after that scene.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	To be there for your love.

General POV

It wasn’t every second that he looked at her, he tried not to burn holes In his girlfriends head by staring at her. 

As he watched her run her hands over her face, they watched the video of the cop shooting the unarmed 17 year old kid. 

She seemed very triggered, he didn’t want annoy her , but she seemed emotionally stressed as he watched her put her hands on her hip. 

Watching back and forth at her and the video being played again as Voight walked into the room. 

After Voight gave orders they walked out of there, Jay pulled Hailey back, turning her around. 

“Is there something up.” She said looking at him as he looked down at her with sentiment in his eyes, and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“I know you hate me and everyone telling you this, but you are not your usual self today.” He said softly. 

“Yeah, and so what that kid was a college student, what am I supposed to feel.” She said. 

“I know me too, but before you go back into the bullpen, you need to take a few deep breaths, okay?” 

She just looked at him. 

“I know what stress looks like on you Hailey, and you hyperventilate a lot of the time, so please do it a few times.” 

“Jay, I’m fine.” She said walking out the doorway before it slammed blocking her way. 

“What are you doing.” Hailey told him, as she raised her voice. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you, whether it may be work or personal life, I’m here , and I hope you know that.” He said stepping towards her. 

“Only a year from 20, a kid Jay... with a long life ahead of him.” 

“He deserved so much more.” She said her voice breaking as she wiped away a few tears that were sliding down her cheeks. 

Jay knew he couldn’t say anything that would possibly help her so he just wrapped his arms around her as she silently sobbed. 

“That kid.” She said. “Only a kid.” 

She muffled into his chest.

“I know, I know it’s not fair.” “That’s why we are going to nail his ass.” 

He said pushing her back lightly as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

“Come on let’s go nail em.” 

Jay said as he opened the door and let Hailey out first. 

“Okay”. She said quickly wiping away the remainder of her tears and Jay gave a light squeeze to her shoulder as they walked to the bullpen.

Authors note: I am aware that this is short, that is why it is called a short fic.  
Hope you liked it! Honestly I think this is one of the most best written shorts I’ve done in a while.  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
